


【利艾】破壞衝動

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 不像cp文的cp文重訓隨想青年賽兩人體重是同一級別





	【利艾】破壞衝動

Side A 萊納˙布朗

 

　　「體重還要加把勁，你只差2公斤就要超過中量級資格了。胡佛繼續保持下去，能再少個1.2公斤更好。」

　　「好的，教練。」你要說他做作、裝乖都可以，他確實就是這樣的學生。

　　減重真是要命，眼前的酪梨切片加上水煮雞胸肉快麻痹了我的味蕾，只像在吃很油膩的冰淇淋和澀成粉霽的肉乾。  
　　貝爾托特倒好了，不挑嘴在俱樂部裡活的比較快樂。

　　「你別那哀怨臉看我了，吃吧，停在舌尖上含一下會好多的，滋味其實不壞。」

　　「我真佩服你能甜的鹹的配著還津津有味……」

　　「你就想著，與其等下被胃酸燒的難受不如囫圇吞棗下肚痛快打一場來的好，是吧？」

　　「那是當然的，你說的簡單…好想念炸魚薯條、批薩、啤酒……啊……這種時候就特別懷念鯡魚派的濃厚味道。」禁口到一個程度，就會對甜味格外反感，對於鹽分的需求則會反常性的增量。

　　「哇齁、全是些大忌，別念了，只會讓你嘴饞的流口水……再撐兩個禮拜就好，賽季要到了。」

　　「是啊，只是……為什麼老頭這次對我特別…嚴厲？」

　　「……你是真有那麼討厭沙拉？」

　　「不，我只有每次控制體重時受不了，你說這做什麼？……幹嘛？你那什麼表情？」

　　「哦老天，我可憐的兄弟……我看你真的是酪梨吃多中毒了。」

　　貝爾托特說的好像我犯了什麼很愚鈍的錯誤或是不問世事過頭又與社會脫節了。可能吧，除了抱怨低脂餐外，我能說，我是把全數心力灌注在格鬥上，畢竟讀書不拿手，又沒其他興趣可言，好不容易發覺了一個有用處的能力，取得頭銜、拔得頭籌便是目標。  
　　一個人若是碌碌無為不經打磨拋光，那跟死體也沒什麼兩樣。

　　「我最近錯過什麼？」我嘗試邊聽貝爾托特半是教訓半是說故事地邊認份解決完我的餐食。

　　「自由隊，有印象嘛？」

　　「誰不知道，那個早夭折的隊伍。」休息時間也差不多，我將食物以叉子加速塞進嘴裡，含糊的與他對話。

　　「——他們擠進了賽季。」

　　咕嚕。  
　　我很順利的將塞滿的食物咀嚼、下嚥，否則一般跟我們兩個同齡的瘦弱小夥子多半會噎住。

　　「……怎麼可能？」

　　「是前陣子剛被保出來的企業執行長，之前由於醫療安全疏失入監，是他把自由隊買下來，這回出來這個大動作，想必也是為了挽回名聲才做的開頭。」

　　我簡單說一下吧，自由隊本是一所私校隊伍，在學校更換董事長後廢止了校隊活動，原因不外乎是不想接手經營，以及節省培訓開銷。  
　　不過，早瓦解的如今突然復活且異軍突起？！  
　　能夠進入賽季就表示，他們拿下了區冠軍。

　　「所以，一個廢了快30年的創校隊伍，怎麼突然那麼快飛上來的？」

　　「這也就是，教練督促你的原因了……」貝爾托特起身開始活動筋骨，一串的劈啪聲響俐落，他一手往我的肩胛不輕不重的捶了一下後便去纏手帶了。

　　正因為只有這項能力出色，冠軍殊榮、獎牌獎杯，以及獎金，全該是我的囊中物，也是我唯一可以在家人面前稍稍炫耀的。  
　　不過是稍嘗甜頭，第一戰就會讓你們輕鬆打包回府。

＊＊＊

　　就算是俱樂部租大車一起接駁到選手村，夏天短暫曝曬在烈日底下仍讓我汗流浹背，以手背拭開快要刺激眼睛的汗水。  
　　由於並非校內創立，校外活動或是社團都是以相對的比賽成績換取修課績效。好的是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，壞的是遭受師長漠視與帶頭霸凌。  
　　我們跟所謂校隊不同，他們享有一切便利補助、請假手續、一系列完善課輔，而只有勝利代表我們的全部。

　　第一名和第二名不只是字面上一名的差距，100滿分和99分也不僅僅一分之隔。不身在巔峰，那一切都沒意義。

　　「萊納，你看。」在集體住宅區前廣場的集合裡，貝爾托特指尖的方向是一個微微駝背、髮流擋去眼睛的纖薄身影「據說是他們的新生代，還是王牌。」

　　「開玩笑的吧……」也太瘦了，那弱不禁風的骨頭，先不談基礎質量，那表象看起來也不是一個運動員，從我這個方向看去，第一觀感比較適合打電競…

　　莫非定律。我不知為何從貝爾托特跟我談起有關於自由隊的一切我就異常反感，三天後就是開賽日，內心的浮躁還沒消弭。  
　　這不是一個好現象，也入住幾天了，對共用住宅區已相當熟悉，跟自己的家一樣自在，把握最後還能撒野的時間，本來只是打算出去買個咖啡什麼的，沒想太多，我卻已經站在練習場了。  
　　賽前抱佛腳無濟於事，通常我是不會再做任何練習的類型，只是突然，想看一下其他選手的狀態。已經很晚了，場地依然還有三三兩兩的選手，掃視了一圈我立刻快步到邊角的位置觀望，因為我看見那小子。

　　真是，冤家路窄，越是排斥就越出現在眼前，我也說不明白我怎麼就突然把人視作眼中釘了，還沒有空多釐清，我的注意力就又放回到他身上。

　　搞什麼？！他的動作根本都是錯誤的！沒有緩衝沒有重心，關節沒有與走向平行是大忌，那樣的鍛鍊法不止沒效用，肌肉還會拉傷，何況是那麼重的重量……  
　　雖然那個磅數與他的身型相比令我在意。

　　貝爾托特的消息來源，是錯誤的吧？都已經親眼見證了，那就是事實，那是門外漢到健身房滑滑水才有的光景。  
　　我深深嘆了口氣，回神發覺我這些時間真是浪費精神，我竟然為一個次級別的人坐立不安，糟透了。

　　走出練習場，夜晚略微陰暗的廊道另一頭便是店家的燈光照明，去到整個選手村的商場區，挑了一些低卡速食放縱彌補心靈，順手替同寢的隊友帶點果腹的東西回去。  
　　回程經過有現煮麵食和麵包飲品的全能販賣機，真不巧我又碰上了他，他有些不耐煩又不放棄地一直按著同個按鍵，似乎被吃錢了…  
　　說實在，雖然是對手，但是無冤無仇。我投了錢直接幫他買下那罐飲料拋給他。

　　「诶、那個——」

　　「請你的，錢不必在意。」

　　「謝…謝謝。」連說話也這麼怕生…不過也好，我本來就不希望有任何接話的後續，也預備不會讓它發生。

　　是說，剛才倒是真正看到他的全容了。  
　　秀氣，就是秀氣，濃眉大眼，精巧臉蛋，明明是個體育競賽選手還能忍受那樣長度的頭髮，說真的那個骨頭，沒有抵抗的放在手心很輕易的就能擰斷了。  
　　這是搏擊！不是選美！  
　　他總體的評價，擺明的花拳繡腿，全部都是以訛傳訛，我也太不應該了，不相信日積月累的鍛鍊成果，倒聽信起流言傳說。

＊＊＊

　　「stop！stop！擊倒判定！獲勝者——萊納˙布朗！」

　　螢幕亮起，包括我和貝爾托特，全員勝出，巨人隊在第二天一樣順利晉級，我們之所以命名為巨人不只成員個個人高馬大，除了外表，更一直是用氣勢橫掃過來的，如巨人般夷平所到之處、徹底破壞敵人的根基、心智才是絕對。

　　賽季開打後就沒有一刻能懈怠，天亮就進入了賽季第三天，我們跟自由隊對戰的日子。然而…都已經在舞台上了，事關榮耀尊嚴，他仍然像個自閉兒一樣，我們同在對角，他縮的跟隻小崽子毫無二致。  
　　來到這至高殿堂，我已經連替他那屈辱的樣子生氣都毫無餘裕，比起對他人的悲憤惋惜，我更要確保自己和團隊的勝利。

　　自由隊的教練到底是不在乎他，只是一派輕鬆的搭了他的肩一下，在耳邊叮嚀了一句話的時間便離開。就只有這樣。  
　　老頭還在我耳邊不斷嘮叨讓我腦子嗡嗡作響的要爆炸，他的教練已經到一旁入座了，哼、他也不關心關心自己的寶貝成員的關節脫臼了沒有。

　　噹——

　　看不慣歸看不慣，那不改我開場試探的謹慎，就算面對一眼便可明瞭勝負的對手，我也從沒抱持放水或輕敵，相反，我會用最狠戾的形式將他擊垮以示我對所有對手的敬意。

　　腳板前半段以跳步的方式緩緩地在上前，隔一下子，他像絲線操持的木偶般動起來，有那麼一瞬間，我覺得那像機器一樣精準，是齒輪咬合的霎那。他也採取了行動，是防禦，我的機會來了——

　　接著，在我跟他對上眼的那一秒，時間感覺停了，不，應該說不知道是他過快還是我的思緒中斷了，等到腦子清醒，我已經在選手村的標準級別醫療室裡。

　　「萊納，到底怎麼……」貝爾托特明明在我眼前，但聲音感覺像隔了好幾公尺遠。

　　我慢慢回想，他本來像個隔絕外界、毫無自保能力的幼崽，在對上眼的那一刻，一瞬間從腳底寒到頭皮，我的所有血管毛孔似乎都在叫囂，如同我在極地裡無法動彈。  
　　是金色的。那是雙金色奪目的眼，人的眼睛是不可能變色的，但他卻銳利的將我撕裂、吞噬。

　　聽貝爾托特說，巨人隊仍然是冠軍，畢竟是以人員勝場數為準，為什麼我是聽的，因為直到後面我都待在醫療間。我並不想再去直視我的第一次失敗。

　　說實話那段日子，我總覺得我的體育生涯到此為止，我的世界塌了，家人其實不清楚我的受訓細節，我總是只帶結果回家，不問過程。

　　「萊納，電視有播到，巨人隊不就是你待的俱樂部嗎？為什麼那麼大的事沒有告訴我們呢。」

　　「巨人隊不是冠軍嘛！」

　　「哦…喔、喔，是啊，是我的隊伍。」

　　「哥哥得冠軍了嗎？！好厲害！為什麼不說啊？」

　　「又不是世界賽，沒什麼好炫耀的……」對，它完全沒有值得我掛齒的價值，那樣的冠軍，儼然成為了羞辱我的詞彙。

　　到了半夜，我還躺在床上呆望映著清冷月光的天花板，此時我的窗子斷斷續續傳來敲擊，很輕很悶，但足以讓人注意到，我打開窗子，先是瞥見散落在陽台的小石子，然後看見貝爾托特在樓下舉著安全帽向我揮手，那麼晚了，我有些不以為意，可還是得下樓出去問他究竟。

　　「走吧。」見我才走出院子，他不由分說開始戴上全罩式一邊扣帶子。

　　「走？你在說什麼？」

　　「飆車啊，我們好久沒這樣的閒暇了，趁這段時間瘋一下吧，自從我們加入俱樂部幾乎就跟一般男生的樂子訣別了。」

　　我還踟躕，貝爾托特則催油門打了一圈轉換方向，並拿了我掛在車上的帽子朝我扔。

　　「再猶豫大人都要醒了，你什麼時候這麼女人了。」

　　…我就最受不了他激將，只要被他壓著氣勢我就什麼顧慮都會立刻拋諸腦後，但很明顯的，他是對的，在社區裡漫開的引擎聲並沒有讓我在乎是否驚動熟睡的家人，我非常想逃離現在讓我喘不過氣的一切。

　　我們飆進此刻杳無人煙的市中心，過彎進了隧道，貝爾托特發了瘋的在裡頭放聲大叫，加上回音放大數倍使我心驚，我們會不會擾了附近居民的清夢。  
　　他刻意催了油門要我跟上，可是我看了眼儀表，我們已經騎過快了，我打算作罷，然而貝爾托特一個放慢與我平行。

　　「fuck you！你瘋了嗎？！」

　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈，那要看你是不是想當廢物。」

　　你絕對不會想到他剛才幹了什麼，他伸出腳來踹我的車，差點踹翻我，這速度要是摔倒可能要有一個月無法向教練交代了。

　　我們跨了一個城市，在老舊街燈閃爍的一處陋巷邊停下，我們才剛逃過一名巡邏警的攔截，實在很想朝他破口大罵，但我發現我的喉嚨乾渴的要命，可能也沒力氣發出聲吧。

　　「喏、你想很久的。」他投來的力道紮實，一開果然是激烈噴濺的啤酒花。

　　「從以前就是這樣，看起來像乖寶寶的我，其實才是最撒野的那個，而一副老大哥外表的你，背了一堆期待。」貝爾托特自顧自說了後就仰頭灌起來，我隨後嚐，明明是期待已久，卻嚐不出以前的滋味。

　　天還沒全亮，不過晃蕩一夜，我們正迎接微光最快速上升的階段。

　　「敬——」我疑惑的朝他看去，他舉著鋁罐對著清晨的空曠大街，然後看向我，輕輕笑著，透露無可奈何「第一次的跌倒……我們總會面臨這一天的，沒關係的。」

　　明明只是我個人的失敗，但我總對貝爾托特有所虧欠，可能是一起長大的緣故，我更加不想讓他見到我狼狽的樣子。當我低下頭，手中的金屬罐反射了我逃避的景象，那個刺目亮眼程度，讓我無法控制的想起那雙眼睛，齒列慢慢的陷入唇肉裡，好壓制我不甘願的鼻酸，以痛止痛。

　　「…媽的，我怎麼會輸給那種人。」

 

 

Side B 艾倫˙耶格爾

 

　　只要扯一扯手臂，手腕那裡就會傳來響亮的金屬碰撞聲，我坐在女警讓給我的滑輪椅上，被銬在牆壁邊，微微低頭，看著裏頭職員忙進忙出的光景，直到母親來接我回去。我是警局的常客，是父母頭痛的根源。  
　　父母終究沒辦法，試過了很多方式也摸索了很多出路，但總遲遲無果或是無疾而終，到後來他們決定以一種簡單卻直接的做法來宣洩我的暴戾之氣。

　　這是我參加校內社團的開端——成為一個體育選手，但其實沒有什麼實質幫助與顯著效益，被規制的我被打倒在地，充其量只是順應周圍的意思壓抑下來而已，它並沒有疏導出去，只是堆積，能量壓縮之後會如何？老實說那時我也沒去想像後果。

　　脆弱與暴虐一體兩面，沒人理解我的恐懼，現在我被迫只能赤手空拳面對這世界。  
　　窟窿還在，只是填補掩飾表面，裡面的侵蝕越來越厲害。  
　　可能會剝奪自由的所有威脅，都還存在。

＊＊＊

　　教育單位對於體育經營的行銷總是斤斤計較的，通常我們不是真正被學校重視，而是學校其一的招攬手段罷了。  
　　既然隸屬於校方，那麼小至社團也必須要有亮眼的招生特色，因此還特地在練習時間時讓上層來體育館囑咐。

　　「這個教練可是很難搞的，他剛才已經說了，等下會來觀摩，如果有出頭的人他才願意擔任，可要給我拼盡全力啊小子們！」

　　不擇手段也要讓聘請的名教練留下。隊員的分組練習賽轟轟烈烈的展開了，在我應付眼前常拿我玩笑的人，我心裡只盼著這些做戲快點結束，最終，我還是挨了對方一拳，我倒在有細微彈性的地墊上，看著天井的室內打光刺眼，賴夠了才散散起身打算回去坐我的板凳。

　　「喂。」

　　我有聽到聲音，但是完全沒留心。

　　「我在叫你，沒教養的小鬼。」

　　我回過頭，原來對方是衝我說的，現場人很多我並非故意，但我依然謙虛向他道歉，以我的脾氣不該是這樣的，只因為這裡是學校不是外頭，理所當然，下意識的，演個戲罷了。

　　「請問，怎麼了嗎？」男人喊我讓我有些警覺，畢竟剛才表現優異的成員很多，他不可能沒看見的，為什麼要找上我？

　　「我明明看過你揍人兇狠，怎麼上場變成那副德性？我看的出來你不是裝的，怎麼回事？」

　　诶？看過？  
　　這人在哪裡看到的，我在校內並沒有做什麼出格的舉動，由於做過的事情多了，自然仇家報復或暗算設計也不是沒有過，果然很可疑，姑且先照著平常的方式蒙混過關吧。

　　「這…這個，您誤會了，我怎麼可能，我是校隊的吊車尾……」

　　「首先，略過你那我不想聽的廢話理由，你只要回答我，為什麼會表現得跟坨屎一樣？你可以放心說出來。」

　　…先不談這所謂名教練說話如此粗鄙了，對方都這麼明白，我沒要隱瞞下去的意思，只是……

　　「這裡不方便。」

　　經我提醒，他似乎才想起了這個公共場合，因此他要我在散會後留下，而我看他走向上層，並聽見男人說，他決定留下來帶隊。不只是我自己，上層們也相當錯愕他為什麼會是看中我。

　　「你們的販賣機在哪？」就如同協商菸酒，只是校園裡不可能有這種行為的，他投了一個罐可樂扔向我，自己則開了一罐紅茶喝，明明是纖細的鐵罐，他還要以五指掌握瓶口，奇怪的姿勢、奇怪的人。

　　「說吧。」

　　「其實，我不知道該從何說起。」隨著我拉開拉環，氣泡飲料的二氧化碳洶湧，發出細碎的聲音彌補了這說不出是否尷尬的氣氛「…況且我也有太多疑問了。」

　　「那好吧，由你先開始。」他的眼神很鋒利，不過感覺上應該不是真正的惡意，只是習慣。

　　「您說看過我？」

　　「很簡單，你從小到大鬧事的那條街，地痞老大是我親人，警方那邊則有我的老友。」

　　「唔…」

　　「放心，我可沒有任何權利插手你的人生，這只是出於我的好奇，你就當給我參考用吧，所以，為什麼正規比賽你的表現如此差？」

　　「就因為您說的正規。」我隱約有察覺且在抗拒，我不懂我為何要一直對一位陌生人採用敬語，是他某種給人的壓迫感，我下意識地在臣服「您看到的是我在街頭鬥毆滋事吧？那是在我沒有顧慮的狀態下，比賽裡有很多事都是不被允許的，在開始的當下常常會有種不協調感，等回過神時已經輸了。」

　　「能說說看你以前是怎麼面對敵人的？」

　　「敵、敵人。」好僵硬的說法啊，不過是被人找碴了，或是一些看不下去的事「沒有什麼特別的……只是心裡…想要對方死……」

　　「終於說到重點了啊。」

　　「明明打的不過是些沒用的垃圾廢物…但是周圍人都害怕，連爸媽也…所以讓我加入體育班。」

　　「這太浪費你天生的能力。」剛才我的視線不自覺地放在手中的飲料和更下方的腳尖，發現一道逼近的影子，抬頭我才發現男人往我靠近，已經距離相當近的程度。  
　　等等，這個人想幹嘛？

　　「能力？」我應該採取防衛行動，打架的經驗這樣警告我，可是我卻還想和他對話下去。

　　「對，能力。」

　　「您是第一個這麼說的人。」我被他逼到了牆邊，雖說是成年人但明明比我矮，少見的這人透著一種相似的氣味。同類的味道。

　　「難道你自己不那麼認為嘛？你是特別的。」他偏頭瞧著我，亮銀色的眼珠子從剛才就沒從我身上移開，我知道那種感覺，非常熟悉，那是純種的掠食者盯上獵物的眼神。

　　「＂特別＂？」我有些被他的說法吸引了，搖搖頭試圖揮去那些念頭「不，那很危險。」

　　「你剛形容的，那是你受到規範的違和感，當然贏不了任何比賽，你該不受拘束。」向來只知道逞強鬥狠的我，營造的這個庸俗魯莽表象好像輕易被人撕破了，侵門踏戶的「比賽跟外頭鬥毆是不一樣的，你就放手去做，其他會有裁判攔著，何況，說不定你有一天會被打敗。」

　　「…您為什麼要跟我說那麼多？」我的腳板像被人釘了耶穌的樁固定在原地，它在血流不止，卻讓我內心激昂萬分，我在期待眼前接著會發生的事。

　　「因為我看你很久了，艾倫˙耶格爾。」

＊＊＊

　　「你連做訓練都有障礙啊。」

　　「對、對不起…」本來是順著自己對重量的恣意宣洩，結果在矯正了所有姿勢後反而成了很蠢的模樣，力氣也使不出來了。

　　由於我的體態，利威爾先生希望再長點肌肉，可是我只懂得蠻橫出力，其餘一旦被約束就做不好。

　　「你的睡眠狀態？常熬夜嘛？」

　　「馬馬虎虎吧…是睡不好，不過不是為了做事熬夜。」

　　「飲食呢？挑食嘛？只偏好肉類或速食？」

　　「不，蔬果倒是吃的比肉多。」眼前的女子是他的友人，關於身體傷害這點必須解決，因此特別找了認識的醫生做檢查，其實我認為他大可不必那麼大費周章，受了傷或是殘廢了，也無所謂的。

　　「嗯……我可以下定論，放心吧利威爾，骨骼的鈣質密度，加上強韌的關節，天生就是能承受他使役。」

　　「這還真是怪胎的體質啊，恭喜了小鬼，以後照你自己喜歡的方式進行吧。」站在我身後的他這麼說，然後像監護人一樣摸我的頭。

　　「倒是腎上腺素的指數是異常的，不過也不是沒有這樣的例子，頂多出現臉部水腫的症狀，在意外表的話可以選擇吃藥控制，不過多半也與心理因素脫不了關係。」

　　「我看他這副臉蛋稍微有點瑕疵也無傷大雅。」好近。利威爾先生掐著我的下巴往他那邊轉，看了一下就把我放開了。銀灰色的眼睛「具體還會造成什麼影響？」

　　「說簡單其實就是…“精力旺盛”了點囉。」可惡，黃色雙關揶揄……

　　「但、是——這麼難得一見的活體，你叫艾倫吧，請一定要常過來讓我——」我的體質可能真的很特別，女子似乎相當興奮的樣子，驀地湊到我眼前令我瞬間挺直了腰桿，但被利威爾先生單手掐住了眼部阻擋她再靠近我。

　　「死了這條心吧四眼，他是我的。」每當他這麼說，臉頰都會覺得微熱，是很舒適的溫度，讓我想起當時。

　　第一次見到利威爾先生是發生在15歲那年春季，沒多久我迎來了畢業的日子，我離開了那所國中，沒想到學校當初百般邀請的教練偷偷跟著我跑了，真不知道算不算是我挖角了人，有點罪惡感…  
　　我申請進入了歷史悠久的名校，只可惜校隊早在多年以前就廢止了，頂多是個隨時會被沒收經費的社團，我本來想就此退下了我的脾性也好，反正不是到處都會發生壞事，我也沒必要扮演警察那種聖人腳色。  
　　不過利威爾先生還是堅持我走在原本的道路上，一般長者不是都該壓抑這樣的性子嗎？這個念頭不只一次在腦海裡打轉，不過都在想起當年他說完那番話後吻了我為止。跟我一樣的眼睛顏色。

　　他根本不正常，我也是。  
　　而且想起來，那時我未成年。

　　他自然地擔負起社團教練的職位，開始重新整頓，意外的其實隊伍本身資質就很好，只是我認為利威爾先生是在做白工，不必這樣的，他已經得到我了，我沒特別發光發熱也無所謂，反正本來就沒有上心的事，但他堅持要我跟他一起等下去。

　　等。

　　只要有實力當然能出校比賽，我們拿下了附近大大小小的亮眼成績，很快，利威爾先生等待的機會來臨了，我們被當作墊腳石收購，但同時收購者也是我們的籌碼。

　　利威爾先生不是要磨掉我的天性，而是昇華它，讓我們共存，我能重新被世界擁抱，同時不失去本質。

　　在我們以自由隊復出的第一戰，覺得已經沉寂相當長的一段時間，我終於能釋放我的尖牙、利爪，是自己又不像自己，已經佯裝太久了，終於不會出現入水般霎那的窒息感，一直被人捏緊的心臟終於舒緩，呼吸也都進到肺裡且不再沉重，當然，利威爾先生確實有做到他答應我的事，當我還打算朝宣布投降或無反擊能力的人攻擊，若是裁判攔不了，他也一定能順利制伏我。

　　比賽和鬥毆不一樣，我自己也努力嘗試在個人需求和自我良知間取得平衡，那或許對一般人是如此簡單的事吧，如果天生就能被一把單純而愚昧的尺來規制就好了，唉…

　　論起整個團隊的話，大家也是跌跌撞撞走到今天的成果，而比賽對於我，老樣子，可以說是非常漠不關心周遭近況了，不過我能保證我偽裝的很好，只是等到我站上擂台，抬眼才知道我的對手是——

　　啊、糟糕…是那天晚上的…

　　「教練…那個選手，他人不壞。」我難得向他求救，這種雜念很麻煩，只要一點點就能左右我。徘徊在對於人類的喜歡與厭惡。

　　「放心吧親愛的，只是比賽，我們現在要贏，只要有我在旁邊你就不需要顧忌後續。」他搭住我的肩，有力的按了按，低下頭在我耳邊輕輕說著，很多時候，事後回想起來，他的低語非常危險，那根本不僅是負責，還充斥著蠱惑「你只需要回想骨頭打在肉上的痛，以及反回來的疼，想著你一直在街頭追逐的東西。」

　　——亢奮。

　　我之所以不把我的所作所為掛嘴上是因為它一點都不高尚，路見不平不過都是我的藉口，我的心思是醜陋的，每每在我教訓那些渣滓，不是憤慨、不是憐憫，從拳頭骨節傳來的盡是亢奮，有沒有讓剛才的女子逃過一劫，或是拯救垃圾手上的無辜性命，那都不重要。

　　殺了他…殺了他…殺了他…  
　　就如利威爾先生說的，放心吧有他在，不會有事的，我現在全是為了比賽，腦海的聲音在催眠意識，說服自己相信這種暫時矇騙良知的謬論。

　　裁判敲響打鐘，他舉起胳膊擋在胸前開始跳步，原來是個很謹慎的人呢，看他那粗壯的外表真不像是同年齡層的。

　　我收攏腳步往前，蹬地抬腿踢擊，試圖逐一瓦解他的防守，不過身形真的是一項優勢，堅若磐石。  
　　他速度倒是很快，我併攏護在前方的雙臂承受他的直拳，骨頭和肌肉纖維都在哀號了。  
　　來不及防守側邊他立刻向我攻來，不過那只是放出去的餌，他沒料到是一般人根本不會那麼做，通常挨了超出負荷的重擊肌肉會短暫麻痺，他就是盤算抓住那點機會想以他的拳頭磅數速戰速決。  
　　可那是建立在承受不了的人的前提下。

　　很聰明、很標準的，單手攻擊單臂防禦，他撤掉的一手拳路是鉤拳，我也採單臂防禦，不過我壓根沒要躲他那拳就是了。  
　　他擊中我的同時，相對那是對手半秒至一秒鐘的鬆懈期，應該說，那本來就是會卸下防備的階段，因為獵物已經到手了，可惜不是，有我存在的擂台上只會有我一個獵人。

　　左髖重心向前，我負責攻擊的右手順著手臂關節揮了過去，重重砸在他的脖頸上，他的反應算快了，看他的眼神就知道他意識到局勢不對，要全部回歸防守，可是剛才那擊並未結束，我不是要以那拳擊潰他，而是確實抓住他。

　　真正負責攻擊的是我假裝防禦的左手，他發覺動作被我的右手扣住，一記上勾拳直直撞上他的下頷，人當場暈了過去。

　　「Stop——」那聲不是裁判喊得，是利威爾先生。

　　我盡量簡單俐落，沒有太多餘的動作就能減少給對方的傷害，但是在對方完全倒地之前，我的身體還在動作，本能還想將他撕扯的體無完膚，是教練的聲音穿透我的鼓膜，明明是非常低的聲音，（否則早被裁判定干擾）卻精準的打在所有神經上。

　　我翻開圍繩跳下擂台，是如一無聊的隊友歡呼，以及對方隊友的驚呼聲。

　　贏了。  
　　我說過，好成績等殊榮或是自我成就都不是我要追求的，我只是要一個可以無條件縱容我的不安的場合。  
　　現在已經是上午場的休息，過後就是下午後半場，這時間大家都三五成群鬧哄哄的，不是一起輕鬆用餐就是顧著懊悔，而我坐在更衣間的長木椅上，抱住站在我眼前的男人，將臉埋在他的腰窩盡情撒嬌，這個時間鮮少有人走動，他任著我大肆索取。

　　「不過三年，已經成長的相當美麗了…我的乖孩子。」我長了的頭髮連著臉頰，像被他捧著那般撫摸，有溫柔的觸感在撩撥我所有髮絲的神經。

　　我聽見他這麼道，其實我早就發現了，他根本不是要來引導我，也從來不是真心要轉化我的狂暴，說明白點，他讓那份張狂更加發酵，他只是在培養一個無懈可擊的，屬於他的作品，為他豢養的怪物。

　　「走吧，被人看見的話可就麻煩了。」

　　我都知道，我都清楚。

　　「利威爾先生——」他正往出口走，為我突然的叫喚停下腳步。

　　「我還沒嘗過＂失敗＂的滋味，現在就來一場吧，也是作為我＂打贏冠軍＂的賀禮。」我看著他的背影，他似乎抬了下頭正視前方，頓了幾秒，他答覆我。

　　「可以，我的甜心…」然後我看見他轉過頭，那肅殺的神情「我最深愛的選手。」

　　我開始微微發抖，呼吸倒抽打顫地笑了起來。我才終於明白，難怪我會喜歡他。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

有些人要被打趴才會知道痛XD

不重要的：艾倫在選手村的日子都是偷溜上教練的床一起睡ˇωˇ人


End file.
